Don't Laugh at Me
by Jenny10
Summary: songfic to Don't Laugh at Me by Mark Wills.


Don't Laugh at Me

Disclaimer: see, if I owned them, Todd and I would be married. Sadly, I am not married, I don't have Todd, and I don't own X-Men. WAAAAAH!!!!!

Summary: see, I love this song "Don't Laugh at Me" by Mark Wills. It's sooo heartfelt and I knew as soon as I finished listening to it, that I had to put it in a story. And some things are different, like dif. timelines to fit the story, depending.

_I'm the little boy with glasses,_

_The one they call a geek._

_I'm the girl who never smiles,_

_Cuz I've got braces on my teeth._

_And I know how it feels_

_To cry myself to sleep._

Scott Summers looked around the crowded lunchroom, holding his tray and feeling lost. He was the new kid at school, with no friends. Whispers had followed him around all day, taunting him. And there was constant pointing and teasing about his glasses, the ones that protected them from being killed by laser beams. He sighed, and made his way to an empty table, sat, and just stirred his carrots in his ranch dressing, head down.

A lone girl was sitting quietly on a swing, looking wistfully at the other children running around, playing. She sighed, and let her eyes drop to the ground.

"Hi." Wide-eyed, she looked up to find a boy, around her age staring at her. He smiled hesitantly and held out a hand. "Do you want to play?"

The little girl, Marie, stared at the outstretched hand, then at the boy. "Ok." Hesitantly she took it and smiled, showing her new braces that were put in that morning. "Oh, you're a metal mouth." Shocked, Marie dropped his hand, and stared. "What?"

"A metal mouth." The sneer that came along with that demeaning answer seemed to shock her even more. The boy began teasing her with chants of "Metal mouth, metal mouth!" 

Furious, Marie shoved him out of the way, and ran away, out of the park, to her house. After that, her smiles were few and far between, depriving the world of the girl she could have been.

_I'm that kid on every playground,_

_Who's always chosen last._

_A single teenage mother,_

_Trying to overcome my past._

_You don't have to be my friend,_

_Is it too much to ask?_

_TWWWWWWEEEEEEETT!_ The gym teacher blew her whistle. "Alright everybody, get in two lines! Charlie, Pete, you're captains. Choose your teams." One by one, the kids were picked until there was only one left, Todd. Pete shoved Charlie. "You take him, I don't want him." Charlie shoved Pete back. "It's your turn! You have him!" The teacher blew her whistle again and put Todd in Charlie's team. His teammates groaned. No one noticed a tiny tear track down Todd's face.

"I'm a mutant."

A silence seemed to have taken over after that small sentence. Raven waited desperately for her lover's answer, knowing that whatever he said, would decide her life. The aforementioned lover was in shock, gaping slightly. She held her breath as he made several attempts to speak. She knew this was a suicidal idea, to tell her love she was… _different_. But she just _knew_ he would accept her. They loved each other. She hoped.

"Get out."

Raven stared at her lover shocked at his words. The man wasn't looking at her, his back turned.

"What?"

"I said get out freak. And don't ever come back."

He turned around to look at Raven with a look of such hatred and contempt in his eyes, that she stepped back, gasping for breath. Tears were in her eyes, threatening to escape. He, he _hated _her! She turned tail, running out through the doors, running from the house, the town, the country. Her and her unborn child.

_Don't laugh at me,_

_Don't call me names,_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain._

_In God's eyes, we're all the same,_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings._

_Don't laugh at me._

"Hey Alvers! Why don't you go back to the gutters where you belong!" The gang of boys laughed as they crowded around the teenage boy with sticks in their hands. The boy, Lance Alvers, looked around, nervous. There was never this many before. He balled up his fists, and put on a brave face. If he was gonna go down, he's gonna go down strong. The gang drew knives, and started attacking Lance. He ducked down, and put up his arms, trying to protect his face. He gritted his teeth, and willed for his sudden headache to go away. The pounding in his head only worsened as he took stabs to his body. The ground started to shake, scaring the boys, and causing them to scatter. Lance stayed in the middle of the street, curled up in a ball, whimpering as the rain started to fall.

_I'm the cripple on the corner,_

_You pass me on the street._

_I wouldn't be out here begging,_

_If I had enough to eat._

_And don't thin__k I don't notice_

_That our eyes never meet._

"Please, spare a few coins-please, spare a few-please-" Charlie held out a dented tin cup to passerbys. His slumped shoulders were dejected as he wasn't even glanced at. He limped back to his little corner of rags and trash by the park gate. Rain started to fall, and Charlie sat there shivering, as everybody else in the world hurried past.

_I lost my wife and little boy,_

_Someone crossed that yellow line._

_The day we laid them in the ground,_

_Is the day I lost my mind._

_Right now I'm down to holdin'_

_This little cardboard sign._

"We are gathered here today to pay tribute to Ana Creed and her son, Drake Creed. These two people have had a larger difference in the world than we know-" Victor tuned off what the priest was now saying. There would be no difference, for not many people were at the funeral in the first place. Only 10 people had showed, including him, and them being mostly relatives. He, his wife, and his son were quiet people. They didn't care much for friends…

Victor growled under his breath. Friends. Traitors. Their one friend had been the one to kill Ana and Drake, because she was drunk. And now, two people are dead. His family is dead. His life.

Victor swallowed back the tears that were in his eyes. He will not cry. No, he will not cry. He will have revenge. He smirked inwardly, even as he grew angrier and fiercer. He will have revenge on the entire human race, for not caring. For not giving shit. They will soon know how it feels like to lose a loved one. How it feels to lose your life.

_So don't laugh at me,_

_Don't call me names,_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain._

_In God's eyes, we're all the same,_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings._

_Don't laugh at me._

_Slap!_

"Freak!" 

Warren stumbled back as his mother hit him, his cheek burning. 

"How dare you manifest here!" She hit him again.

Warren looked at her, his eyes wide with shock and fright. "Mama-"

"GET OUT!"

Warren stumbled as his mother shoved him out the front door. "AND DON'T COME BACK FREAK!"

The door slammed. Warren just stood on the porch, trembling. He slowly turned around and walked away, his big trench coat hiding the newly-formed wings on his back.

_I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall,_

_I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey aren't we all._

"Hey mutie freaks! Why don't you go back to your own home planet?" Duncan laughed. He pushed Evan away from him, forcing him towards another jock across from him. The jocks were in a circle, Evan Daniels and Todd Tolensky between them. It was Mutant in the Middle.

"You don't belong here freaks!"

"Yeah, stay away from us!"

"You idiots leave them alone!"

The boys looked up from their 'playtime' to see a petite preppy girl glaring at them. Duncan sneered.

"Oh, and what do you plan to do about it mutie?" He spat 'mutie' out like rotten cheese. His confident look faded as the X-Men appeared behind Kitty. His sneer was quickly replaced however. He shoved Evan towards them. 

"Fine take him! Tolensky is all the fun we need." He glared at the crouched green mutant, who quivered inspite of himself. His glare again left his face when the Brotherhood appeared next to the X-Men. 

Lance made fists as he prepared to shake the earth. "You wanna rumble Blondie?" He demanded. He made the earth shake a little, scaring the jocks off.

Lance walked towards Todd, and slung an arm around his shoulder. He gave a slight nod to the X-Men as he, Todd, and the Brotherhood walked off.

_Don't laugh at me,_

_Don't call me names,_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain._

_In God's eyes, we're all the same,_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings._

_Don't laugh at me.___

"'Reports tell of an unknown band of heroes, suspected to be mutants. They have been performing acts of heroism, kindness, and generosity, saving countless of lives. While it is unknown who these heroes are, mutant or not, we owe them much gratitude and our thanks,'" said the anchorwoman. "'If you are watching, thank you.'"

The T.V. clicked off, leaving only the dark reflections of the X-Men.


End file.
